


I've Never

by marysiak



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, M/M, None - Freeform, Orgy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysiak/pseuds/marysiak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EW, DM, BB, VM, OB, SA and SB play the drinking game I've Never in Dom and Billy's hotel room. Set in the nebulous past, probably during the promos for the first premiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014.

  
**[I've Never](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=38) by [Marysia](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewuser.php?uid=10)**

   
Word count: 4949 Read: 3094  
Published: 02 Dec 2003 Updated: 02 Dec 2003

Title: I've Never  
Author: Marysia  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: and spoil the ending?  
Summary: Elijah, Dom, Billy, Viggo, Orli, Sean A and Sean Bean (heretofore referred to as Bean) play I've Never in Dom and Billy's hotel room. Set in the nebulous past, probably during the promos for the first premiers.  
Disclaimer: I own all of these people, they are mine mine mine, and this definitely happened. The previous sentence is a lie.

 

"But I can't think of anything!" Elijah complained. "This is a stupid game."

That much was, of course, true. It was the sort of thing only Dom would have, and in fact had, suggested and that only the fact they were already tipsy would get them all to agree to.

"It doesn't have to be something you've done," Sean assured him. "In fact the point is to pick things you haven't but you think other people have."

"But I can't think of any things I haven't done!" he wailed.

Dom collapsed in laughter as Sean stared at Elijah in what could only be described as appalled shock.

Elijah turned pink. "I didn't mean it that way!" he protested. "I mean things I have done are easier to come up with."

"Just pick something," Orli heckled. "We'll never get drunk at this rate."

"You mean you can't drink between questions?" asked Bean. "We always played it that you could."

"You can drink beer between goes," Dom decided, apparently being the person who thought of playing the game also made you the person in charge of the game. "Or take very small sips of spirits. But you have to gulp if you've done the thing. Now pick something or forfeit," he threatened Elijah. "And if you forfeit you have to drink ... um ..." he hoisted a bottle of vodka, "three big gulps of vodka."

Elijah made a face. "Fine," he said grumpily. "I've never... drunk more than one straight shot of vodka in a row."

Everyone but Elijah drank.

"You suck at this game," Dom complained as he lowered his glass.

"What? Everyone but me had to drink didn't they?"

"Yeah, but your never was boring. You're supposed to make it juicy. Like... I've never... sucked someone's toes!"

Viggo raised his glass to Dom sardonically and drank, so did Billy more surreptitiously and Sean.

Dom hooted with delight as Elijah sniggered. "See?"

"My turn," said Billy. "I've never... " he looked at Dom speculatively. "I've never tried on my Mum's underwear."

Dom's jaw dropped in horror. "You bastard!" he said picking up his drink. "You absolute bastard! I was only bloody nine years old."

Around him everyone was so helpless with mirth at Dom's expense that they failed to notice Bean drink as well.

"I am never telling you anything again."

"All's fair in love, war and I've Never," Billy smirked.

"Orli's turn!" Elijah crowed.

"Shit," Orli swore. "I forgot to think of one. Um... I've never... um... masturbated while in costume for Lord of the Rings."

Elijah (looking incredibly embarrassed), Dom, Viggo and Bean all drank. Billy and Sean looked smugly innocent.

"You realise," pointed out Viggo. "That he specified Rings cause he's done it in costume for some other movie."

Orlando looked sheepish but didn't deny it.

"My turn," Viggo said with a grin. "I have never had a sexual fantasy about someone in this room."

This time no-one giggled although Viggo continued to grin broadly as he took a long swallow of his own drink, his eyes flicking from face to face as everyone else followed suit with varying degrees of humiliation. "I love that one," he remarked. "Never fails."

"You had to drink too," pointed out Orlando stubbornly.

Yeah," Viggo shrugged easily. "But it doesn't bother me. I just love that little moment where everyone wonders who was fantasising about them."

"I've never," broke in Bean loudly, "had a sexual fantasy about Viggo."

Viggo laughed.

Dom and Orlando drank.

Sean rolled his eyes.

Elijah gaped.

Billy collapsed into giggles.

"Cunt," muttered Orlando refusing to meet Viggo's eyes.

Dom reached over Billy to ruffle his hair. "Never mind, Orli," he crooned. "We all know what a sucker you are for a big shiny... " Orli's eyes flashed up "...sword." Dom fell on top of Billy laughing. Orli hit them with a cushion.

"I've never," said Sean in a long suffering tone. "Dated two girls at once."

"What did he say?" gasped Billy from under Dom as Orli and Bean drank.

"He said he's never dated two girls at once," Orli repeated. "Which you would have heard if you would quit bloody laughing at me. It's not that funny!"

"Oh I beg to differ," Billy chortled, straightening up and shoving Dom out of his way. "I think it's hilarious."

"My turn!" sang Elijah, who had decided he liked this game after all. "I've never seduced someone who asked for my autograph."

Bean, Dom, Sean and Orli drank.

"That is so tacky," Elijah informed them.

Dom waggled his tongue at him in response.

Sean shrugged, "I was pretty young."

"I've never," said Dom gravely.

"Do one that Lij'll have to drink for," Billy prompted.

"Do not interrupt the master!" said Dom. "I have never," he looked at Billy with an evil glint in his eyes. "Borrowed a friend's jeans and given them back with come on them!"

Billy's jaw dropped.

"What?" said Elijah sharply.

"Fuck!" Billy swore and then drank.

"Got you!" Dom said gleefully. "That'll teach you to bring up my Mum's underwear."

"You said it was mayonnaise!" Elijah howled in indignation. "I didn't even put them in the wash, I just rubbed it off with a wet cloth!!"

Around them the room was helpless with laughter.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't notice till you pointed it out," Billy protested. "I would have washed them if I'd noticed."

"You masturbated in my jeans!"

"Guess that tells us who Billy was fantasising about!" suggested Orli gleefully.

"I was not!"

Elijah fumed.

"I've never..." said Billy, trying to move on but obviously not having thought of one yet. "Eh... fine... I've never bloody fantasised about Elijah!"

True to his words he didn't drink. Viggo, Bean, Dom, Orli and Sean all did though.

"What!?" stammered Elijah, looking from face to face.

Billy looked surprised at the effectiveness of his never.

Viggo shrugged one shoulder wryly.

"Sean?" said Elijah incredulously.

Sean looked distraught.

"Well if you will keep leaping all over everyone," Bean pointed out.

"God! Couldn't you have lied?"

"You can't lie in I've Never!" Dom said in utter horror. "That's like... that's like sleeping with your best mate's wife or something. It's just not on."

"Well it should be," Elijah grumbled. "I'm never going to be able to look any of you in the face again."

"Oh don't get like that Doodle," Dom said soothingly. "You just haven't had enough to drink. Someone pick one Elijah can drink for. I'm bloody sloshed and he's hardly had anything."

"That's cause you're a big pervert," said Elijah crossly, but he let Dom cuddle against him.

"I've never..." said Orlando, his brow twisting as he tried to think of something Elijah-specific. "...made it to level 15 of Robot Wars IV."

"There you go," said Dom, handing Lij a big glass of bacardi and coke, heavy on the bacardi. "Nice big gulp, you'll feel better for it."

"I've never swum with dolphins," added Viggo helpfully.

Elijah took another slug, still pouting slightly. Orli drank too.

"I've never been in a film with Crocodile Dundee," said Bean smirking.

"Hey, enough help already," protested Elijah, taking another drink. "Or I'll think you're trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me. Bunch of perverts the lot of you."

"Hey!" said Billy.

"On my jeans," Elijah said pointedly.

Billy subsided guiltily.

"I've never had sex in Scotland," said Sean.

Billy sighed and drank. So did Bean.

"My turn," said Elijah firmly. He chewed at a fingernail thoughtfully as he eyed them all in turn. "I've never... french kissed a guy."

Viggo and Dom drank first, then Orli and Bean more grudgingly.

"I really hate this game," Orli muttered.

"I've never had a sexual fantasy about Orli," Dom said through a wicked grin, slugging the last of his drink the second he'd finished talking.

Viggo followed suit, as did Elijah with a muttered "damn".

Orli stared between them in surprise.

"For pete's sake, is there anyone you haven't fantasised about!" said Billy, poking Dom in the side.

"I have a very vivid imagination," said Dom.

"I've never fantasised about Peter Jackson," said Billy with morbid curiosity.

"Oh gross," said Elijah.

Nobody drank.

"It's not that vivid," said Dom. "Nobody else drank so you have to."

"What?"

"It's a rule, if nobody has done your never, you have to drink."

"You're making that up!" said Billy, but he drank anyway.

Orli was still taking in the previous revelation and had to be nudged. "Hey, Elf," said Dom, kicking his foot. "Quit making moon eyes at Viggo, it's your turn."

"What?" he said flustered. "Fuck off, Dom. Um... I've never... God, I'm drunk. I've never purposefully humiliated my friends while playing I've Never."

Dom rolled his eyes and drank. So did Billy, Viggo and Bean.

Sean yawned and finished his beer. "Fun as this is guys, I'm gonna leave while I have some dignity left."

"Spoilsport," said Dom.

Sean picked up his shoes and headed back to his room.

"I've never," said Viggo thoughtfully, stretching out his legs so that his toes brushed Orli's calf, "Fantasised about..."

"God, enough with the fantasies," moaned Elijah.

"Dominic," he finished, swigging his drink.

Resigned now, Orli drank too as did Elijah and finally Billy.

"All right!" said Dom, punching the air. "I nearly got as many as Elwood! I am a sexy beast." He frowned at Bean. "What? I'm not good enough for you? Is it the ears?"

Bean shook his head in amusement. "Though you wouldn't know it from this bloody game," he told Dom. "I'm straight."

"So's Bills!" Dom protested. "But he still lusts after my hot body."

"Dom!" Billy yelped. "I do not."

"You drank! You do so."

"Just cause I may have thought something once doesn't mean I think it all the time."

"Fine then." Dom seemed to take this personally and slumped into Elijah's lap in a sulk. "Bean's go."

"I've never fantasised several times about Dominic," he said immediately.

Billy gaped. Dominic snapped up to attention.

"How many times is several," mused Viggo.

"If you have to ask you have to drink!" said Dom, still staring at Billy.

"More than five times," Bean answered anyway.

Viggo, Orlando and Elijah all drank again. Billy scrubbed a hand over his face and then picked up his glass and downed it.

"Ha!" shouted Dom. "I knew it!"

He crawled over to Billy and draped himself over him. "You want to snog me," he teased, mock humping him. "You looooove me."

"Idiot," Billy replied, looking more amused than annoyed really. He pushed ineffectively at Dom. "Get off me you twat."

Dom licked Billy's cheek with a long flat swipe of his tongue.

"Do-om!"

"I've never," said Elijah loudly over the noise, "Had sex with two people at once."

Bean drank, so did Orli.

"Did you even hear me, Sblom?" Elijah kicked Dom in the backside and nearly overbalanced doing so.

Dom stopped licking Billy's ear to answer. "Yes, I heard you and no, I haven't."

"Is there a prize for thinking of something Dom hasn't done?" asked Viggo dryly.

"Ha ha," said Dom, manhandling Billy until he was sitting between his legs. Billy finally gave up trying to get away and let his head rest on Dom's chest.

"Who's turn is it?" said Dom.

"Yours, you prat," said Orli.

"Right. Someone pour me another drink."

Elijah did so as Dom pondered his next never.

"Spill that on me and I'm moving," Billy warned as Elijah handed Dom a glass.

"I've never," said Dom, grabbing Elijah around the waist and hauling him up against him. Elijah squeaked and collapsed onto Dom's shoulder. "Snogged my sister."

Billy cracked up.

"Sblo-om!" whined Elijah as he drank. "It was just for practice."

"You never!" said Orli.

"With tongues," added Dom.

"Shut up!"

"That's twisted," said Orli, sounding faintly impressed at the perversity of Elijah's actions.

"I've never," said Billy, playing with the fingers of Dom's free hand.

"Is Bean asleep?" asked Orli.

Viggo poked Bean lightly in the side and he lolled against the chair he was slumped against. "Guess so."

"Lightweight," said Dom.

Bean snored.

"I've never," repeated Billy. "Had an orgasm in a movie theatre."

Dom pinched him in the side before he drank.

Elijah sniggered, "It's a good thing this's your room, I bet you couldn't stand up without falling over."

Billy took Dom's glass and drank too.

"Hey, get your own."

Orli sipped at his drink.

"Orli didn't gulp," Elijah pointed out.

"Grass," said Orli. "Seriously, if I drink much more I'm going to throw up. Give me a break."

"You," said Dom. "Are also a lightweight."

"Alcoholic."

"Big girl's blouse."

"Pervert."

"And proud of it."

Orli gave up. "Who haven't we done then?" He put more thought into it than should have been necessary before saying, "I've never fantasised about Billy."

Billy covered his eyes. "I don't want to bloody know."

"I'm drinking now," Dom slurped in his ear. "So is Elwood."

Billy groaned.

Dom stuck his tongue in Billy's ear.

Billy shrieked and scrambled away. "Will you keep your tongue in your mouth!"

"C'mon Billy," Dom crooned. "Don't play hard to get."

"I'm not playing anything!" he insisted, sitting in Sean's empty place.

"I've never," said Viggo. He was running his big toe over Orli's foot and Orli appeared to be trying to ignore that fact. "Sucked a guy's cock." Orli jumped slightly and looked up at him nervously at the accent he put on cock.

Viggo wrapped his lips around his bottle and took a long swallow with his eyes fixed on Orli's, finishing off his beer.

Dom took his drink almost without thinking as he, Elijah and Billy watched the unfolding scene silently.

Viggo put down the bottle and crawled on his hands and knees over to Orlando who remained frozen in place, his eyes wide.

"Viggo?" he said in a shaky voice.

Viggo took the glass out of his hand and put it to the side, then cupped his head and kissed him.

Elijah's jaw dropped as Viggo crawled over Orli, pushing him back onto the floor and pinning his hands beside his head.

Aside from a few muffled protestations Orli made no attempt to stop him.

"They're not going to do it on our floor are they?" Billy protested.

"Sshh. God, I hope so," said Dom, one hand cupping his groin.

"What the hell has got into you tonight?" Billy stood up. "I know you have a one track mind but this is going a bit far."

"God, Bill, can't you just let things happen for once?" Dom got up, leaving Elijah to gape on the floor alone, and grabbed Billy by the hips. "Tonight is a night for dancing," he sang, grinding against him in a sloppy lambada. "Romancing..."

"Dom, cut it out," Billy protested faintly.

"Come on. I'm drunk, you're drunk, I'm horny, you're horny."

"Who said I was horny?"

"Bill, you're drilling a hole in my thigh."

"Well you're rubbing against me!"

Behind them he heard Orli saying softly, and unconvincingly, "Vig, don't."

And then Viggo low and gravelly, "Hush."

"But..." and then a gasp and moan.

"Jesus," muttered Billy, watching them over Dom's shoulder. Viggo's hand was inside Orli's jeans. Elijah was just kneeling on the floor, watching them. "Is it a full moon or something?"

"Something," murmured Dom into his neck, kneading Billy's arse and thrusting against him slowly. "I want to kiss you, let me kiss you."

"This is a really bad idea."

"No it's not, it's a great idea."

Dom licked at his lips with a darting tongue, tracing the bow, before going in for an actual kiss. He tasted of cola and his face was strangely rough against Billy's. Billy let it happen, it wasn't that he really minded. He just didn't think it was the best idea Dom had ever had. I mean it was Dom, if he was going to let any guy kiss him like that it was Dom.

But now it was Dom who was backing him into the bed and pushing him down.

Dom who was tossing aside his t-shirt and climbing on top of him.

Dom who was unbuttoning his shirt in between kisses.

"I'm not gay," he said. Not a protest, just trying to explain what he felt Dom had to understand.

"Neither am I," said Dom breathlessly, undoing Billy's jeans.

"I'm not bi either, Dom." He tugged at Dom's hair trying to get him to pay attention.

Neither of them noticed Elijah's eyes peer over the edge of the bed.

"That's not very convincing right now, Bills," Dom said looking up, one hand curled around Billy's erection. "Just shut up and let me do this."

"I can do that, cause it's you. I trust you... love you. You know I do. It's just..."

"I know."

"Do you? This isn't..."

"Billy will you just shut up and let me do this," Dom said in amused exasperation. "I don't need to talk about how we're not going to pick out commitment rings and fly to Hawaii. I want to screw."

"Oh. Okay then." Billy shut up.

Dom kissed him again, working his jeans off, and now Billy lifted his hips to let him.

Dom slid down between his legs and began to explore with lips and tongue and occasionally teeth. He was good. Billy looked down, curious as to whether it would be weird to see his best friend sucking his cock. It was, but good weird not bad weird. Surreal weird.

As the room spun around his eyes he noticed Elijah sitting on the other bed and focussed in on him. Elijah was glancing between them and Viggo and Orli on the floor, whom Billy couldn't see but were making enough noise that he could figure out what they were doing.

Orli was gasping, odd words, "I don't.... Vig.... I haven't... oh... fuck Vig... not sure I can... please..."

Viggo was running a low soft murmur like he was gentling an animal. "That's right... you can take it... it's okay... okay... just relax... so beautiful... Orli..."

Billy moaned as Dom swallowed him whole, at least that was what it felt like, and couldn't hear any more over his own noises. Elijah looked over and saw him looking his way. He looked nervous, guilty, unsure. He pulled his hand away from his crotch quickly. He stood up, realised that brought him closer to Billy and Dom, hovered uncertainly, looked toward the door. Billy was finding it hard to pay attention, harder to think. He got the impression Elijah didn't want to leave but thought he should.

"Elijah," he gasped.

Dom looked up. "Shit, I forgot." His fingers still played up and down Billy's cock as he looked for Elijah. "Lij." He reached out his other hand to Elijah.

"But..." Elijah gestured towards Billy.

Dom grinned. "I've never had sex with two people at once, remember."

Elijah looked intimidated. "I dunno..."

"Get over here, you know you want to."

Elijah took a half step closer, reaching out his hand hesitantly to Dom's who leaned over and grabbed it, yanking him close enough to kiss. He let go of Billy entirely to bring Elijah onto the bed.

Elijah melted into the kiss easily enough but when he pulled away he put a hand on Dom's chest. "Can I just... can I just watch... is that okay?"

Dom looked him over, running his hand down Elijah's cheek and down his neck to his chest. "Take your clothes off," he said finally.

"But I..."

"You can watch if you take your clothes off. I want to watch too. Watch you touch yourself while Billy fucks me." Dom ran his hand on down to stroke Elijah through his jeans. "And if you change your mind feel free to join in."

Elijah's eyes fluttered shut as Dom stroked him and Billy caught up with what Dom had just said. "While I what?"

Dom turned back to him. "Well you're not going to let me fuck you. Are you?" he asked hopefully.

"No," said Billy firmly. "I'm not."

"Well then. That's sorted."

On the floor Orli let out a wail loud enough to stir Bean and all three of them turned to see what was happening.

Billy crawled forward and wrapped his arms around Dom's waist, looking over his shoulder again to see Viggo settling into Orli's body. Orli was clutching the bottom of the armchair behind his head, biting his lip, his eyes wide and fixed on Viggo's face.

Billy felt his stomach twist a little at the thought of Dom underneath him like that. He ran his hand down into the waistband of Dom's jeans and started to undo them, pressing himself into his back. If he was going to do this then he was going to do this.

Dom leaned back into him, dropping his head back against his shoulder. "Yeah," Dom muttered, his hand wandering back to touch Billy's hip.

Billy tugged the jeans down, he was naked under them. He slid around beside him so he could see better and reached out to touch. Dom rested against him, eyes fixed on Orli and Viggo as Billy measured him in his hand, cupped his balls.

Dom groaned and sat back on the bed so he could kick his jeans all the way off. "Take your clothes off Lijah," he repeated as Billy moved down with him.

Elijah tore his eyes away from Viggo and Orli to look at Dom. He hesitated then pulled off his t-shirt and fumbled with his jeans.

"Should I get... stuff," Billy asked awkwardly. "You know...."

"Yeah, s'all right. I got it." Dom rolled away and hung off the bed, scrambling underneath it. Billy reached out and stroked the backside that was now presented to him. God, this was really weird. He let his fingers stray between the cheeks.

"Oh yeah," said Dom. "You want it like this?" He arched his back. "Fuck me like this?"

Billy thought about it, leaning over to fit himself around the curve of Dom's spine, then said, "No. Like Orli, on your back like Orli."

"Yeah," Dom rolled over, rubbers and lube in his hand. "That's good, it's all good. Whatever you want." His legs splayed open, spread out, as he offered his handful up to Billy.

Billy swallowed the lump in his throat as he took the rubber and tube of KY from Dom.

"Don't get all nervous on me," Dom heckled, wrapping one foot around Billy to encourage him. "Just fuck me."

Next to him Elijah let out a nervous giggle, Billy glanced at him. He still had his boxers on as he knelt on the bed, one hand between his legs. He looked up at Billy and without even really thinking about it Billy leaned down and kissed him. Elijah was pliant under him. Tasted of cola too and cigarettes, but not strongly enough to be unpleasant.

"Oh God, that's hot," whispered Dom. "Touch him, Billy. Take off his boxers."

Billy broke away. "I thought you wanted me to fuck you."

Dom groaned. "I do!"

Billy squeezed Elijah through his shorts making him moan. "Maybe I'd rather fuck Elijah now," Billy teased.

Elijah's eyes flew open in surprise. "Wha..."

"Get back here right now!" Dom demanded, sitting up to grab Billy and pull him away from Elijah. "Come here and fuck me or I'll take a leaf from Viggo's book and make you squeal like a girl."

"Like hell you will!" Billy let himself fall onto Dom.

"Then get on with it, I'm gagging for it here."

"God, you're pushy. If this wasn't my room and I didn't know you'd only get it from someone else I'd leave you here high and dry."

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me!" Dom chanted, bucking his hips up.

Billy put the rubber to his mouth and ripped open the packet with practised ease. "I should fuck you dry you selfish sex obsessed bastard."

"Ooh, tough man Billy. I dare you to."

"I know you. You'd only bloody like it." Billy fumbled with the lube a little, getting it on the bed as well as his hand. Elijah's hand reached out and wiped at it then took the tube from Billy's hand. Billy looked round to see he had finally taken off his shorts and he reached down to touch himself, his cheeks high with colour. Billy did the same, slicking himself up with long slow strokes. Elijah watched him do it, shifting his legs apart further, his mouth slightly open.

Behind them Billy could hear Orli whimper moaning and it only made him harder. Fuck knows why, this was beyond his ability to figure out. He looked down at Dom laid out underneath him, one hand open by his head, the other lying out on the bed as if reaching towards Elijah. Sweat on his skin.

He looked up at Billy with undisguised open want.

Billy leant down over him, nudging his legs up higher to make room. "This is weird you know," he said as he tried to work out the angle. Dom's eyes were dizzy bright and glued to his. He didn't answer aside from moving his hands to Billy's hips.

Then he was being guided and urged forward and Dom was muttering, "Yeah, yeah, keep going."

Dom was hot inside, tighter than a woman at first. Billy moved slowly, scared of hurting him, but Dom's hands bit into him and with his legs he jerked Billy down.

"Jesus fuck, yeah," he swore. "Fuck me, Bill. Do it."

Billy hooked his arm under Dom's leg and pulled back then drove in again hard. God, that was good. Dom angled his head back, letting go of Billy to throw one hand back behind his head and reaching for Elijah again with the other.

Billy closed his eyes and just went with it. Driving into Dom's body as if it had been his idea all along. Before long he had to open his eyes to watch Dom. Dom was looking to the side, looking at Elijah. Billy glanced to see, Elijah fixated on them, jerking himself off with shaky desperate hands, but it was Dom he wanted to look at. He reached out and turned Dom's face back to him.

"Fucking pay attention."

Dom's eyes shot back to him and Billy kissed him with his eyes open. Sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Bill," Dom gasped.

"Yeah." Billy reached between them to fist Dom's cock.

Dom gasped for a moment gathering his thoughts again. "It's good. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Behind them Orli broke into pieces and Viggo snarled his appreciation.

Billy laughed and Dom laughed back like an echo.

"This is fucking insane," Billy told him.

"Yeah."

"Good insane."

"God yeah."

He could hear Elijah panting next to them.

"Elijah?" he said, looking only at Dom.

"Y... yeah?"

"You should really try this. It's not... half... bad..."

Dom cracked up and came over Billy's hand moments later, laughter bubbling through groans.

Billy couldn't stop laughing now either, it was just too... too something. As he came he collapsed in giggles on Dom's chest, burying his face in slippery hot skin.

He had no idea whether Elijah had come or not, didn't care. He moved only enough to slide out and throw away the condom onto the floor before slumping back onto Dom with all his weight. Dom's hand was in his hair.

"Billy?" Dom asked.

"Going to sleep," Billy murmured.

"Yeah, all right then."

"I should..." Elijah started quietly. Billy could feel him shifting on the bed.

"Stay," Dom said. "Lie down with us."

Billy felt another body stretch out beside them. Slid sideways himself to get more comfortable against Dom's body on the other side.

Let himself fall into sleep before he could think too much about anything.

\- The End -

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=38>


End file.
